Cervinia
The Republic of Cervinia is a democratic republic. On the Western flank of the once-great Anvinian Empire, Cervinia shares borders with Attam, Entia and OTHERS. It maintains a strong claim over the disputed Cervinian Bight, a stretch of coastline close to Southern Attam. The nation was founded after the War of Cervinian Independence (known as the Escudian War within Cervinia), where they officially seceded from the Anvinian Empire and proclaimed themselves a sovereign state. Though some states refuse to recognise them as such, they remain functionally independent as far as the international community is concerned. Overview Territory The Republic of Cervinia maintains a territory on the Western edge of the Anvinian Empire, centred around the historical land of the Cervinian people. It has also claimed some territory beyond this region, laying claim to a few formerly-Anvinian cities and territories on its Eastern and Western borders. As such, the Republic of Cervinia is slightly larger than the Province of Cervinia was under the reign of the Empire, a discrepancy that has led to multiple border disputes caused by outdated maps. The bulk of its territory consists of Ceranda, the largest region of the nation, and home to the nation's capital. It is divided roughly into three provinces - Oester, Genster and Loster, from North to South respectively. Valencar lies within Loster, on the coast of the Cervinian Bight. The nation also holds two other provinces, conquered from former-Imperial lands, on the Eastern and Western borders. These provinces are named Zorster and Elster, respectively. Geographically, the nation consists primarily of hilly areas and woodlands, though Anvinian industrialisation has diminished the natural Cervinian forests somewhat. Oester is particularly noted for its mountainous regions, whilst Loster boasts fertile grasslands, due to its proximity to the coast. Cervinian lumber is one of its more desirable exports, and its limited mines produce small quantities of excellent-quality metal. Its rugged and robust cattle are often traded, in addition. Government Formerly, Cervinia was an absolute monarchy. One of the many states that encompassed the Anvinian Empire, it was under the rule of King Alsture Antoncer, a member of the Anvinian royal family. Under Imperial rule, the monarch's decisions were unable to be overruled by any means save for an Imperial command. This rigid system led to the Genster Revolts several years ago, as the oppressed citizens of the nation rebelled against their leaders. Though the Revolt was brutally crushed, King Alsture compromised with the people, instating a parliamentary system known as the Seat of Seventeen. However, this parliament were given no real power to enforce their rulings, leading directly to the War of Cervinian Independence. Once the war was concluded, General Endra Valencar - with the aid of the Imperial officials who joined his revolution - founded a new government to manage Cervinia. Each lawful citizen in the nation over the age of adulthood, regardless of creed, ethnicity or background, is guaranteed a vote, both for regional and national elections. Provinces are managed by elected Governors, with individual towns and cities governed by elected Magistrates. Each is limited to a maximum of fifteen years in power, and are attached to a body of officials through whom their decisions must be passed. The nation itself is under the rule of an elected president - currently Endra Valencar - who serve in terms of five years at a time, subjected to a limit of twenty-five years in office. Just as the other bodies must pass their decisions through a jury of officials, the president is answerable to the League of Fellows, the nation's new parliamentary system. Though this system may be slow to act, it is structured to incentivise the people's well-being, to provide them with liberty and to - theoretically - minimise corruption. Military structure Military strength is a key policy of President Valencar's government. The War of Cervinian Independence was borne on the backs of his elite guerrilla fighters, known as the Cadillaveres, or the Liberators. These veteran fighters have become the model for the New Cervinian Army, as President Valencar is a reputed critic of the typical rank-and-file strategy that most generals employ. The military does contradict itself somewhat, though - whilst making liberal use of modern, skirmishing units as a chief tactic, it also prides itself on its more dated cavalry divisions. The Loster Horsemen were used to great effect in the Battle of Wuller, and seem to have earned a place in President Valencar's new structure. Ultimately, the army is answerable to the President, but is typically allowed to act autonomously in times of war, barring extreme or unusual circumstances. Cervinian officers tend to be greater in number than is typical, to facilitate a chain of command for even small, sparse units, but advancement in rank grows exceptionally more challenging compared to other nations. The core of the army is its infantry and riflemen, as is typical - though not the most well-equipped, the majority have combat experience from the recent bloody conflict. Their cavalry and the Cadillaveres are the elite wings of the army, and the best-equipped, granted only to especially capable or experienced soldiers. Though use of artillery was of vital importance during the Siege of Escudia, it is a relatively recent addition to the Cervinian military. History Cervinia is the ancestral home of the Cerands, a rural and hardy folk who practised agriculture and cattle wrangling in the hills of Ceranda. However, centuries ago, the people were conquered in a swift and decisive war perpetrated by the neighbouring Anvinian Empire. The Cerands were suppressed, their farmlands taken from them in favour of Anvinian immigrants, and the rural folk gradually began to congregate in the cities the Anvinians raised. At some point, they ceased to be known as the Cerands, and instead referred to themselves as the Cervinians, likely due to the influence of the Anvinian language. The first major revolt occurred decades ago, when the first signs of Imperial decline were noticed. Much of the Anvinian military - including Cervinian auxiliaries - stationed in Cervinia were called off to fight a losing war, leaving the area widely unprotected. Several cities in Oester were raided as a result, which was followed by a revolt in protest, demanding the right for Cervinians to protect their own land instead of fighting elsewhere. These dissenters eked out a small territory to the North, but were quelled when the army returned. More recently, a Cervinian teacher named Jusel Yoer began teaching his students about his beloved philosophies, chiefly liberty and equality. He gained a great deal of momentum within Genster, attracting thousands with his stirring rhetoric. Within years, though, he was assassinated by an unknown individual, found in his bed with his throat cut. His followers began to riot, demanding greater rights for the Cervinian people. Though this uprising was suppressed, King Alsture attempted to assuage the rebels by instating a puppet government. This did not work for long, however. Captain Endra Valencar, one of Yoer's students and one of few wealthy and influential Cervinians, was serving on the Seat of Seventeen. When the parliament was informed of a plan to imprison or execute a great number of Cervinian dissenters from the Genster Revolts, and a few smaller rebellions that had occurred as the Empire continued to decline, it was opposed by all Cervinians present, rejecting the idea. However, it was approved without their permission. Endra took to the streets warning the people, and barely avoided an assassination attempt by Anvinian agents. He fled to Genster, and began a new rebellion, rallying the people to his cause. Though they were forced to wage a guerilla war, fighting from the countryside and nipping at the heels of the formidable Anvinian military, eventually a large portion of the Imperial Army were dragged off to deal with a crisis in Niast. Valencar's charisma was enough to gather a great number of people to his side, including almost every Cervinian auxiliary in the region. Despite this, the war was a long and bloody one, with horrific casualties sustained by both sides. Eventually, with some outside aid from nations eager to see the Empire bloodied, they were able to take the capital, forcing King Alsture to flee to Lucchesse and formally seceding from Imperial control. The capital of Escudia was renamed to Valencar in the General's honour. The country oversaw major upheaval in an attempt to make Yoer's dream of a land of freedom and opportunity a reality - as well as making changes to distance itself from the hated Empire. It minted a new currency, the Cervinian Til, renamed many of its territories, and completely rejuvenated the political system. Though many of these reforms were surprisingly successful, they left the fledgling nation with empty treasuries.